Fighter
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Hiatus Takes place one year after Date With the Night. Jude's mad, Tommy's back, I think you can guess what's gonna happen next. Maybe not.
1. Guess Who's Back?

A/N-This is something I've been working on. It focuses on Jude being angry after Tommy left. I wanted to show how angry Jude must be. I hope it turned out well. The song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera. R&R and enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything associated with it, and I don't own Fighter._

* * *

_

_"Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"That was great Jude. Take a break, and I'll start mixing." Kwest started pushing buttons and turning knobs on the soundboard. She took off her headphones and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She was really happy with the song so far. _If only I could see Quincy's face when he hears it_,she thought as she took a long drink of water. After going back into the studio and finishing the vocals for the song, she headed home.

A week later, she was in her dressing room at the Vinyl Palace, preparing to sing her new song for the first time. She had no idea how her fans would react, and it wasn't helping that memories from the last time here were playing in her head.

"_Before I met you, I thought you were gonna suck huge." She leaned up kissed Tommy. "Jude. You're fifteen." She backed away in embarrassment, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm such and idiot." "Jude, come on, it's almost time." E.J. called into the dressing room. "How can I even begin to like someone like you? You're everything I hate about music." "Easy." "You made me change my song." "Don't give me that. Because your song, it's a thousand times better since we worked on it, and you know it."_

She shook her head to get rid of the memories. "Jude, you ready to do this?" Kwest asked, walking into the dressing room. "Yeah." She gave him a smile, trying to calm her nerves. "Let's do this." She said, grabbing her guitar. "Give up for Jude Harrison!" The announcer called as she walked out onto the stage. She smiled at the audience and waved as she made her way to the mic. "Okay, guys, this is my new song. It's called Fighter."

_(After all you put me through _

_You'd think I'd despise you _

_But in the end, I wanna thank you _

_'Cause you made me that much stronger) _

_Well I thought I knew you, _

_Thinking that you were true _

_Guess I, I couldn't trust, _

_Called your bluff, time is up _

_'Cause I've had enough _

_You were there, by my side, _

_Always down for the ride _

_But your joy ride just came down in flames _

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm _

_After all of the stealing and cheating _

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you _

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do _

_I wouldn't know, just how capable I am to pull through _

_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it _

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Ooh, yeah, oh_

She scanned the crowd as she sang, her eyes locking with a pair of icy blue eyes. Eyes she'd know anywhere. Seeing him reminded her of the anger she felt when she wrote the song, and she started getting into it, singing with everything she had.

_Never saw it coming, _

_All of your backstabbing _

_Just so you could cash in _

_On a good thing before I'd realized your game I_

_heard you're going 'round _

_Playin' the victim now _

_But don't even begin _

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave, mm _

_After all of the fights and the lies _

_Guess you're wanting to haunt me _

_But that won't work anymore _

_No more, uh uh, it's over '_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I_

_wouldn't know how to be this way now _

_And never back down _

_So I wanna say thank you _

_'Cause it _

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_How could this man I thought I knew _

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel? _

_Could only see the good in you _

_Pretended not to see the truth _

_You tried to hide your lies, _

_Disguise yourself _

_Through living in denial _

_But in the end you'll see _

_You won't stop me _

_I am a fighter and I_

_(I'm a fighter) _

_I ain't gonna stop _

_(I ain't gonna stop) _

_There is no turning back _

_I've had enough _

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Thought I would forget, but I _

_I remember _

_Yes, I remember _

_I remember _

_Thought I would forget _

_I remember _

_Yes, I remember _

_I'll remember _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

She kept eye contact throughout the entire song, never once looking away from those icy orbs. She smiled and waved as she thanked everyone for coming, then walked off the stage. Of course, he was already in the dressing room when she got there. She ignored him, gathering her things and leaving the room. She refused to acknowledge his presence. "Jude." he called after her. She kept walking until she got to her car. She put her things in the backseat then got into the front seat, slamming the door as she did. As she drove out of the parking lot, she looked in her mirror and saw him standing where her car had been just minutes before.

She drove around aimlessly for awhile, in an attempt to clear her mind. After an hour she still hadn't cleared her mind, so she decided to go to G Major for a while to try to work on a new song. The ringing of her cell phone reminded her that she left without telling anyone. They must be worried. Sure enough, it was Sadie, who was more worried than upset. She told Sadie where she was going and that she'd be home later. She pulled into the parking lot and turning off the car. She rested her head on the steering wheel, causing her horn to beep. She sighed before grabbing her guitar and heading inside.

She entered Studio A and froze when she saw who was sitting at the soundboard. She turned and put a hand on the doorknob. She was about to turn when he spoke. "Jude, don't go." "You have no right to tell me what to do." Her voice was even, emotionless. She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "You're right. Jude, I'm sorry left the way I did. I had a family emergency. You know I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to." She scoffed. "You couldn't say good-bye? You couldn't tell me why you were leaving? Well, I'll tell you something Tom. I'm over you. You can go to hell for all I care." She turned and yanked the door open. "Wait!"

She turned on him, eyes full of anger. "You want me to wait? I waited for you to ask me out, then when you did, you stood me up. Then, I waited 6 months for you to come home! It's been a year, Tom. I'm done waiting." She walked over to him, never taking her eyes from his. She stopped when she was in front of him. The only sound in the room was the sound of her hand as it slapped his cheek. He put a hand to his cheek, wincing at the pain. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, looking at her with a confused expression. "What was that for? That was for braking my heart twice, asking me out, then standing me up."

She stared at him, her eyes clouded with anger. "It killed me, leaving you like that. I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell it would all be okay. And I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?" Her eyes softened for a moment, then hardened again. She couldn't let herself fall for him again. "There's nothing you can say. I'm over you. I've moved on. You chose to stop being a part of my life when you drove off that night. You don't have a hold on me anymore. I'm sorry, Tom, but that's the way it is. Kwest is my producer now. I'm doing really good now. My music is great, and I'm finally happy again. Goodbye, Tommy." She said before turning to walk out the room. "But I love you." Tom whispered into the empty room as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Should I continue it or should I leave it there? Keep in mind that if I continue it, it most likely won't be very long. 


	2. What Hurts the Most

A/N-Chapter 2! The majority of you said you wanted more, so here it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They make me so happy. I saw a jommy video to What Hurts the Most on youtube and had to use it in a story. I recommend it. I love Skips too, and I hope they use it next season. I like how it came out, although I didn't intend to haave it end the way it did. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Instant Star, nor do I own What Hurts the Most by Rascall Flatts or Skips by Alexz Jonhson.

* * *

It's only my second day back home and I've already screwed everything up. Of course, the first thing I did was try to talk to Jude. She was still mad. And she has every right to be. If only I could make her understand. But how can I if she won't talk to me?

I walk into G Major and look for Jude. Some habits are hard to break, I guess. I don't see Jude, but I see Kwest heading towards Studio A with a cup of coffee. I walk over to him quickly, hoping to talk to him before Darius sees me. "Well if it isn't Tom Quincy himself. When did you get back, man?" I smile, and shrug. "Yesterday afternoon." He nods, and motions to the studio. "Come on, there's something I think you should hear." He grabs a cd and puts it in. I sit back as the music starts to play.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

"Kwest, man, how do I do it? How do I always manage to screw up every good thing in my life?" he laughed, which only made me angrier. I was mad at myself, for hurting Jude, for causing the pain I heard in her voice as she sang. Her words hurt more than her slap did. "I don't know, T. But one thing I do know, you and Jude have something special." I sigh and lean back in my chair, my hands behind my head. "I'll catch up with you later man. I've got some things I need to do."

I got up and left the studio, cd in hand. I decided to go out to the alley and think. I needed to clear my head and find a way to let Jude know that I'm not going to hurt her again. I'm walking down the hall when I hear something. I pause, straining to hear. I move forward quietly, until I can hear it clearly. It's Jude singing that song. I open the door to the alley quietly, and watch her as she sits, arms around her knees, and sings softly to herself. It's raining softly, and the rain mixes with the tears on her pale cheeks. I join in, singing the next verse softly.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_"

She stops singing and looks up at me, franticly wiping at her cheeks. "Go away." "Jude, you have to believe me. I never wanted to leave you like that. You think I liked having to leave you crying in the middle of the road? Huh? You think I wanted to miss our date? I didn't, okay? I hated it! I hated myself! All I could think about was you. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you, banging on my windows, begging me not to leave. I would've given anything to stay with you. Anything. I didn't answer your calls or call you back because it hurt too much. It hurt hearing the pain in your voice. I didn't...I couldn't hurt you again." She was staring at me in shock, mouth open but no words coming out. "I'll talk to D. I'm sure he'll let you work with Kwest again." I say, then turn and walk away, running a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe how open I'd been with her. I'd never been that open with anyone before. I only wish she cared.

Jude's POV

"She doesn't want to work with me D. She hates me, and she has every right to." I stopped outside Darius's office, my curiosity getting the best of me. I was still reeling from what Tommy had said in the alley. I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes as he turned and walked away. He really was asking D to let me work with Kwest. As much as I didn't want to admit, I wanted to work with him. I put my ear to the door in hopes of hearing more.

"Why'd you come back Tom?"

"I had to make her understand. I had to explain."

"Why? Why was it so important for you to explain? Why did you come and disrupt everything?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I love her! Okay? I love her. I had to try. I had to know if there was some chance she felt the same way."

He didn't just say that. He couldn't have said that. "WHAT?" He said that. And Darius is not happy. "She's only 18. I'm sorry T, but I can't have you working with her." No. Tommy has to work with me. "NO!" I burst into Darius's office without thinking, which was a mistake. "Jude were you listening to our conversation?" Did I mention Angry Darius scares me? "Um, yes?" I offer meekly. "D, as much as I hate to admit it, I want to work with Tommy." "I'm sorry Jude, but I'm not going to let you two work alone in the studio. Especially with the amount of late nights you two put in, I'm not going to allow it." I sighed in frustration. "Just because he said he loves me, doesn't mean I forgive him. That's not going to happen for a long time." I said, looking right at Tommy. Darius sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "How about a comprise? I'll give you one month to come up with a hit, and if you get it done without any problems, I'll consider letting you two work together. Agreed?" I look over at Tommy, and he nods ever so slightly. "Did we have a choice?" I ask. "No. Now go get started on that hit. And keep it PG-13." He said with a laugh. "Let's get started Jude." Tommy says, speaking for the first time since I burst into the office. "Alright. I've got something I want you to hear." I get up and follow Tommy to Studio C. I pick up my guitar and start strumming. "This is called Skips."

**Two hours later**

"Sing it again Jude." I sigh and start at him, one hand on my hip. "Tommy, I've been singing it over for two hours. Why isn't it good enough?" He sighs and leans back in his chair. I know the man is a perfectionist, but come on. If he thinks it's going to get any better, he's wrong. "I want it to be good so D will let us work together. What's wrong with that?" "I want that too, but it's not going to happen if you're going to so picky. It's not going to get any better." I walk into the booth and sit down next to him. "Sing the chorus one more time, than you can take a break." I pick up my guitar and set it on my lap.

"_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then _

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin"

"Alright, go take a break." Finally. I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I lean against the counter as I take a sip. I'm enjoying my break when Kwest comes into the kitchen and starts to make a sandwich. "If the producing thing doesn't work out, you'll have a future in sandwiches. I know SME would be regular costumers." I said. It's true, his sandwiches are really good. "Thanks. I should start charging them for my sandwiches, shouldn't I?" He says with a laugh. "You make good money, that's for sure." We both laugh this time. The boys of SME come into the kitchen, attracted by the food, no doubt. "Dude, Lord Squinty-Frown wants you back in the studio." Speed says, eyes on Kwest's sandwich. "Don't call him that Vincent. And my name is Jude." I say, shoving him playfully. "Whatever. He seemed extra impatient today. What's got his undies in a bundle?" I sigh, knowing I should go back to the studio but not wanting to. "Long story short, we have to get a hit out in a month or we can't work together. He's being a major pain. He's too much of a perfectionist sometimes." "That sucks. I'm sure you'll get it done, though. You are, after all, a rock goddess." Kyle said, talking with a mouthful of sandwich. "Dude's _the_ rock goddess." Speed says, shoving his own sandwich in his mouth. "Aw, that was almost sweet. I should probably get back to work." I made a face before grabbing my water bottle and heading back to the studio.

"Where'd you go? I said a break, not the rest of the day off." And my good mood is gone. "I've been singing for two hours, I think I deserve a break. Why are you being such a perfectionist?" He stares at me before turning and placing his hands on the soundboard. "Do you understand why I want this to be perfect? Do you?" What kind of a question is that? "Because you want us to be able to work together, like I do?" He lets out a low growl, and I take a step back. "I want it to be perfect because I'm afraid the only time I'll get to spend with you will be in the studio. You made it pretty clear that you hate me, and I don't blame you. I don't want to lose you." That's definitely not what I was expecting. "I don't hate you Tommy. I'm mad, yes. But I don't hate you." He looked at me, and there was something in his eyes. I let out a small gasp as I realized what he was going to do. He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, all thoughts leaving my mind.


	3. Baby Steps

A/N-I hope you guys didn't think I'd forgotten about this story. I haven't, I've just been cught up in other things. Any way, here's the next chapter. It's short, but it has an important part in it, so that kind of makes up for it. Maybe not. Well, here it is.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.

* * *

About the time his tongue slipped into my mouth, warning bells started going off in my head. But I ignored them. The things he was doing with his tongue made it hard to form coherent thoughts. Eventually, though, the need for oxygen won out over what I wanted. I pulled away, breathing hard. For a moment neither of us spoke. "That can't happen again. It shouldn't have happened at all." I wonder if he realizes how much it hurt to say that. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have." Tommy says, looking down at his shoes. "Tommy, we both know I wanted that as much as you did. I chose not to stop it." He looks at me and smiles. Why does that smile make me melt? I'm not supposed to feel this way. "We should probably get back to work." He says, looking toward the recording booth. I nod, and a few minutes later he gives me the signal to start singing.

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then _

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

Up and down  
On this merry-go-round  
Take me up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you

Well, here I am  
Landing myself again  
Ready to fake it on a win  
But let me break him in  
Let me break him in

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

"That was great Jude. We'll get SME in here and start working on the music." I take off my headphones and walk back into the studio. "That was great girl. As usual." I turn away so he doesn't see me blush. "I'll, uh, go find SME." I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist, stopping me. "Relax for a minute. We've got plenty of time." His hand slips into mine, and he pulls me closer. "Darius wants a new song in two days. If we get it to him early, he might give us some time off." He's standing now, and I'm acutely aware that if I lean forward I could kiss him.

"Jude, why are you so afraid of being alone with me?" He asks, and I can see hurt and confusion in the deep blue of his eyes. "That's not what I'm afraid of Tommy. That's not it at all." He brings his hand to my face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His fingers barely brushed my cheek, but I feel like an electric shock has just gone through my body. My check is tingling, and I'm blushing again. "What are you afraid of Jude? Tell me." I'm silent for a moment as I struggle to speak around the lump forming in my throat. "I'm scared of falling for you again and getting my heart broken all over. I'm scared that if I trust you, I'll get hurt again. And I'm scared that if I don't trust you, I'll lose you forever. That's what I'm scared of." I sit in the chair behind me and try to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. He sighs and looks away, and I use the distraction to slip out the door. I don't really want to work on the song right now, or more accurately, I don't want to work with him. So instead I walk down the hall and out into the alley. The same alley we kissed in on me sixteenth birthday. I close my eyes as the memories wash over me.

Flashback

"_For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot. And he made the wrong choice."  
"It's not worth much, coming from you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts." _

"_Jude, I..."  
"You all say the nicest things. "You're so great, you're so nice," but none of you want to date me. So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up, and then maybe I can fix it."  
"You are asking the wrong guy."_

The emotions come flooding back as the memories faded. The excitement I felt kissing him, the passion of the kiss, and the heartbreak when he told her they had to pretend it didn't happen. I took a deep breath to clear the dizziness the sudden onslaught of emotions had caused. I heard the door creak, and knew without looking who it was. "Jude?" He spoke tentatively, as if he wasn't sure what to say. I looked at him sideways, and I had a strong feeling of déjà vu.

"I want to trust you Tommy, I really do. But every time I trust you, every time I let you get back in I get hurt. The thing is, not letting you in, not trusting you, it hurts me more. But I'm scared. My head says one thing, my heart says another. I want to trust you again, but you have to promise me that it won't be a mistake, that you won't hurt me again. I couldn't take it if you did. You have to promise me Tommy. Please, Tommy." He looked at me and I knew that this might be a mistake, that taking baby steps could destroy everything I've worked so hard for. But I had to try. It would hurt much worse if I didn't. "I promise. This isn't a mistake Jude. Hurting you, hearing the pain in your voice as I heard you sing that song the first day, it nearly killed me. I don't ever want you to hurt again. This isn't a mistake Jude. I won't let it be." We were both silent for a minute. "Baby steps, Tom. Friends first, we'll go from there." I gave a small smile. "Baby steps." He repeated.


End file.
